


Worth the Wait (I'll Wait For You)

by junmyeon31 (lecksie31)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Military fic, Romance, military suho, singer oh sehun, waiting game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/junmyeon31
Summary: Of all the aspects of love, perhaps waiting is the hardest of them all. Sehun is a living testament to that. Sometimes, the wait might be the loneliest thing one must go through in the face of love. But love must go through the test of time and Sehun knows that best. How will their relationship go when Junmyeon enters the military?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Worth the Wait (I'll Wait For You)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this fic for [@myeondonut](http://twitter.com/myeondonut)  
> Thank you so much for allowing me to get back to my angst game!

**_His days are numbered._**  
  
Junmyeon woke up to another morning, the sunlight peeking through the translucent white curtains of his room. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear his vision and his mind. It is always a struggle to admit it, but another day has arrived.

Another day closer to the thing he dreads the most.  
  
He was stretching his limbs when he heard a whining hiss next to him, what a beautiful sight, he thought, one he can never get enough of.  
  
Sehun, the love of his life, the star of his life, the air he needs to live, his one and only.  
  
“Jun, you’re up early” Sehun whined, verbal this time.  
  
“It’s fifteen past 10 in the morning, Hunnie.”  
  
Then it struck Sehun like lightning, right there and then.  
  
**_Time is ticking. And it would be best if they make the most out of what they have left._**

\--------------

“Where do you wanna go today, baby?” Junmyeon asked Sehun, who was still rolling on the bed, after he got out of the shower.  
  
“Can’t we just cuddle all day?” Sehun said, a pout playing on his lips, the one Junmyeon could never resist.  
  
“Let’s do that.”, Junmyeon said as he made way towards the bed, the droplets from his wet hair dripped over Sehun, who didn’t seem to mind the slightest about it.  
  
Junmyeon leaned in for a light kiss. Sehun welcomed it just fine.  
  
Nothing sensual about it though, as they had their fair share of pushing each other to oblivion the night before.  
  
Junmyeon looked into Sehun’s beautiful eyes, conveying all the love he has for the man currently in his embrace.  
  
“Don’t stare too long, Jun. I’m going to melt.” Sehun joked, breaking the silence.

Why did he say man? No, this person is a big baby.  
  
“What if that is what I want?”  
  
Sehun answered it with another kiss. He grabbed Junmyeon at the nape softly but firm, not wanting to end the kiss if it was up to him. He found just the right angle to deepen their kiss, mildly bite into his significant other’s lower lip.  
  
It would probably go deeper than that if Sehun didn’t feel the tear over his thumb on Junmyeon’s cheek.  
  
“Baby, why are you crying, did I do something wrong?” Sehun asked, wiping his tears that are still falling.  
  
Junmyeon took Sehun’s hand then kissed his palm so dearly.  
  
“Everything is wrong, Sehun. Everything. Everything except you, this, us.”  
  
“Hush, Jun, baby, don’t cry. Everything is gonna be alright, we will make it.”  
  
“How?” Junmyeon said, trying to avoid Sehun’s concerned eyes on him.  
  
“First of all, I love you and second, I will always be here. Nothing will ever come between us.” Sehun motioned their interlocking hands towards Jun’s heart.  
  
“Sehun, I love you so much but how do I do this?”  
  
He didn’t even try to muffle his sobs anymore. It served as a cue for Sehun to hug him tightly, not wanting to let go. Not when the world, his world is feeling like it is slowly crumbling. No, there will be no peace in his heart until all of this is over and Junmyeon is back in his loving arms again when he can hug his beloved like this without the need to worry.  
  
“You were always the tougher one of us, Sehun.”  
  
“Remember when I, no— we went through the darkest times when my mother pushed me away? Do you think we would be here, facing each other if not for you, Jun?”  
  
Sehun closed his eyes. It is always difficult to talk about this.  
  
Involuntarily, Sehun’s grace his thumb over his own right wrist.  
  
The scar is there, a reminder that both of them have survived...the worst.  
  
Yes. Sehun had a hard time accepting the fact that his beloved mother whom he cherished more than anything and anyone in this world, refused to acknowledged him as her son just because... he has Junmyeon.  
  
Just because he didn’t fit what society deemed as normal.  
  
Just because he didn’t feel anything towards the opposite gender.  
  
He was called a disgrace to his family.  
  
It almost got the best of him that he thought it was best to just end it all.  
  
But Sehun pulled through eventually. Thanks to Junmyeon and his overflowing love for Sehun. He found Sehun down, unconscious with a bleeding wrist and the dried tears on his cheeks.  
  
Junmyeon was lucky he was there not five minutes later.  
  
Or...who knows what could have happened?

\--------------

  
Junmyeon was still sobbing while hugging the love of his life and Sehun was hugging him equally as tight. None of them want to part from each other but life disagrees with that. They both have commitments they need to see through and these are the ones that burden them.  
  
But this too, shall pass.  
  


\--------------

  
Silence engulfed the couple once again as they laid down, fingers interlocked, thumbs caressing one another. Only the air-conditioner accompanied the calming silence they both needed.  
  
After a while, they started talking again.  
  
“Jun, what if... I take a vacation, a short hiatus from the limelight? I mean, while you’re in there, I can visit you sometimes?”  
  
“Hunnie... you have a whole career here baby. I wouldn’t want you to sacrifice that. You’ve worked so hard... Two years...won’t be that long,”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Junmyeon. I’m trying my best to make my schedule work but it’s hard with all the tours and promotions.”  
  
“It’s okay, we’ll make this last trip worth it, okay?”, Junmyeon said, it was now his turn to comfort his love.

\--------------  
  


Military duty. A compulsory national service for every South Korean male citizen.  
  
This was Junmyeon’s last permitted trip overseas. After this, he wouldn’t be able to go out of the country to join his beloved.  
  
And Sehun, bounded by contract, tight schedule that comes with the fame and wealth and a dream-come-true, just felt really bad about not spending Junmyeon’s remaining days together.  
  
Which is the very reason they were always melancholic whenever morning comes, the signal that another day has passed by.  
  
It was already hard for them; the distance, the timezone, the daily life that take most of their waking up hours.  
  
What more when Jun gets inside the training camp…soon

\--------------

The first day after Sehun had sent him off, he got a break from work. He didn’t need to tell Junmyeon about it, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t want Junmyeon to get worried or to blame himself for thinking he was the reason why Sehun decided to ask his manager for a day off.

Sending Junmyeon off was the hardest part especially with the members there. Sehun was comfortable with the other members of the group but he wanted some alone time with Junmyeon to say goodbye. However, seeing as it was impossible, he just decided to remain quiet and keep everything bottled up inside him so Junmyeon would not think about anything or worry about him.

However, the truth was that he was on the verge of breaking down in front of Junmyeon even if he kept a calm and cool composure the whole time. And when he got home that night, to the apartment that he shared with Junmyeon, he went straight to their room, pulled one of Junmyeon’s shirt, the one that still smelled of him, and hugged it tightly.

It was like losing a part of him that he couldn’t function without, that was what it was like to know that when he comes home to a bed that day, he wouldn’t be able to annoy the heck out of Junmyeon. It felt like his heart is being pricked by billions of tiny needles and was being shattered into tiny pieces. It felt like that as the memories they have spent together in this very room started coming back to him.

One by one the memories hit him, how Junmyeon would turn the lights on when Sehun wanted it off and they would talk each other out and some days Sehun wins, while on the other days, Junmyeon wins and they leave it open.

The time when Sehun came home drunk and crying, he was a mess because his mother decided to renounce him to his whole family and the first thing Junmyeon did was not to scold him but to hug him and tell him everything was going to be fine. That comforting hug, the warmth of it, was something Sehun missed so badly right now. He wishes Junmyeon was here beside him as they slept arms around each other.

He cried himself to sleep that night, that was the only way he could shut his mind off.

\--------------

It has been a week since the day Sehun sent Junmyeon off to the base camp. Everyone he knows told him that it gets easier as the days go by. However, they were all wrong because if anything, he misses Junmyeon even more right at this moment. He misses him, his Junmyeon.

If he knew time was going to pass by this fast, he would have confessed so much earlier so they did not have to tip-toe around each other for a few years before finally being able to recognize their feelings and getting together.

As Sehun rose up and sat on his chair to get his make-up done, he asks the stylist noona.

_“Is the make-up waterproof?”_

_“Yes, don’t worry, they won’t smudge even if you sweat.”_

When he was done and still had a few minutes left, he went straight to the washroom and cried his eyes out. After that, he tried to rub some water in his eyes so that it wouldn’t look like he did. It was good that the make-up was waterproof.

He went out of his room and was walking down the hall looking for Junmyeon’s own waiting room. After a few times looking at the signages, he realized that Junmyeon was not there and he shouldn’t be looking for him. He was spacing out when he got a text message.

He went out to have his photoshoot done as quickly as he can so that he can make it back home as soon as possible. All because of one phone message. The text said it all, Junmyeon would be free that night and it would be possible to finally call Sehun and talk with him. Sehun couldn’t be happier at that moment. However, there was some technical difficulties during the shoot and when he got home, Junmyeon was already gone.

They never did make that call that week. It was just too much with all of the things ongoing, with the military being a little too strict on things and his projects seemingly increasing at the moment. He did not want to sound ungrateful for all of the things that are coming his way but the truth is that he wished he can just clear his schedule up and drive to where Junmyeon was.

He might have drunk a few beers that night, hoping that it would ease the pain that he felt in his heart but whether it was drowning the heartache with alcohol or laying in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for the buzz to kick in, nothing downplayed what he felt as he long for Junmyeon to be on the bed next to him that night.

\--------------

One month later and Sehun had learned the art of just going through each passing day like they meant nothing. He worked his way through the preparation of his new upcoming album with one of his members, Chanyeol. He thanked the heavens Chanyeol was there or he swore, he wouldn’t be able to survive anything at all, not this loneliness and feeling of being left out.

No, of course, he wasn’t blaming Junmyeon, it wasn’t his fault that the stupid government had to impose this rule where every guy must serve for the country. Hasn’t his Junmyeon served enough already? It has been one month without much communication with him. When they talked about it before, it seemed so easy, Junmyeon would text Sehun whenever he had the time and they would make calls to each other at night. However, that never came to be because Junmyeon had gone ahead and become the platoon leader, not that Sehun didn’t see that coming. He knew Junmyeon like the back of his hand and knew that wherever he may be, he automatically assumes responsibility.

It was only with Sehun that Junmyeon slacks off. Junmyeon had always told him that he had this relaxing aura and that he could only feel like he doesn’t have to be anything he was trained to be as he was growing up around Sehun. No, with Sehun, Junmyeon did not feel the need to start taking responsibility but he was just himself around Sehun.

The calls just never occurred because Junmyeon needed to wake up early the next day and that would mean that he needed to sleep early too. Now, Sehun should have been able to adjust his schedule but the projects kept coming and he couldn’t slack off. As much as everyone thinks of him as the baby of the group, he made sure that he would be as polish and responsible at every possible activity, especially his solo ones, even if that would mean having to go home late or past midnight because of work has just finished.

So, when he came back home one night and felt how empty their apartment is, he broke down again. It was so hard to pretend to be okay in front of everyone else because the moment that you are alone, you just give up and let everything go.

Sehun went to the music studio that they had set up a few years back so that they can have room to practice when they are at home. It was soundproof and Sehun knew he could use the room, not only because it still has the recordings of Junmyeon’s first solo album clippings but also because he wanted to shout and just let out all of his frustration.

However, when he played the album, when he was waiting for the full blast of Junmyeon’s voice singing his lovely songs, he heard audio clippings of him instead. It surely glossed over the ache that he was feeling, that’s for sure.

_“Sehun, I love youuuuuuuuuuuu~ Come here listen to the songs that I will include in the album and tell me what you think about them!”_

_“Sehun, have you eaten dinner yet? That shooting for busted today sounded exhausted, let’s eat together if you’re hungry when you get homeeeee”_

_“Sehunnieeeeeee, I want you to know that I miss you, I wish you were here with me, but I heard the news about the Pirates 2 movie, you did a good job!”_

Hearing Junmyeon’s voice calmed him, soothed him, made him feel like he was still there right next to him, and for a bit, everything felt right in his world.

\--------------

One year since Junmyeon enlisted, one more year and he’ll be out of duty. The setup is better now, although they can’t make calls regularly, they do it at least once a month and left each other messages instead.

Whoever said that it gets easier as time passes by was a liar. No, it doesn’t get easier, the longer time went by, the more he long for Junmyeon to come sleep next to him at night. The more it got closer to Junmyeon’s discharge, the more he wanted to just drive down to where Junmyeon works for the sake of having a glance of his lovely face up close, that smooth porcelain skin he has and those lovely eyes. He would love to have the air filled up with Junmyeon’s scent again and to be able to touch those plump red lips to his own once more.

But Junmyeon had told him off, over and over. He was not to visit Junmyeon where he was working. They were both adults and this is one of the things that they have agreed on. Junmyeon did not want to draw more attention to himself than he already did because he was a member of a famous boyband. So, Sehun was to stay clear of where Junmyeon was.

He closed his suitcase and put it in the trunk of his car. He had another busy schedule for today, a flight to LA for one of the concerts for his second full album with Chanyeol. And when he arrived at the airport, a sudden wave of sadness hit him.

He tried to hold it in but as soon as he smelled the Los Angeles air and remembered all of the trips that he and Junmyeon took here, he crumbled once more but thankfully, he held on until he was in his own hotel room before he did.

No, one year done, and still he couldn’t fully be comfortable with the setup and all else, in fact, it feels even harder than ever.

There are some things that you just do not get used to, no matter how much time passed by.

\--------------

It was yesterday. Sehun’s most awaited day. Junmyeon was coming out of the military. It was the day he anticipated ever since he sent Junmyeon off 2 years ago. However, as much as Sehun was excited about it, he was stuck in China for a Dr. Jart+ event. He swore, his life has the worst schedule in the world.

While Junmyeon was being discharged, he was stuck meeting with some of the fans that were lucky enough to get into the mini-conference. His body might have been there, but his mind and his heart were back in Korea, for sure.

All he wanted was to be wrapped up in Junmyeon’s loving arms once more but now, he had to wait 3 more days before he was able to see his beloved. He still had some photoshoot that he needed to do before he was allowed to go home and finally rendezvous with Junmyeon. Why was life so unfair? Why must things be this way? Why can’t he be just your normal average Joe who has a best friend he fell in love with and then all these 2 years of waiting time, they could have just spent together because he could have enlisted together instead?

He tried to bring that up to Junmyeon before but his boyfriend promptly disagreed with the idea, telling Sehun that he had a lot of things that he must accomplish and that was not the right time to take a hiatus on his career. Of course, it was not like he actually had a voice in that decision either as he was bound by a contract with a lot of different brands and with his company.

He went up to his hotel room, feeling so tired and sad at the same time.

When he opened the door, Junmyeon’s scent filled his nose and he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him again.

But when he saw the Nike shoes on the floor in front of him, he lost it. Well, the shoe was attached to a pair of legs that belonged to no one else but the man he loves.

Sehun leaped, he leaped and engulfed Junmyeon in a big warm hug.

“Why are you here? How did you get here? Since when were you here? I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you got discharged but I was so busy---”

“Hush, Hunnie, I am here and isn’t that all that matters?”, Junmyeon said, cutting off Sehun’s train of worries and hugging him back.

“I missed you.”, Sehun said and then he broke down, he started crying and Junmyeon held on to him.

Three words. Three simple words: I missed you. And Junmyeon felt every single emotion that came with it and it hit him; Sehun had been so lonely for the past two years that he was not around. It was not just a simple I missed you, it was one that contains so many feelings, one that disarmed Junmyeon.

“Oh, baby. I’m so sorry we haven’t been able to talk a lot since I started doing service. It must have been so hard on you. There now, it’s okay, I’m here now. I’m not leaving anytime soon, I’ll be here with you for the rest of your stay here.”, Junmyeon said as he patted Sehun’s wide back.

“Really?”, Sehun looked at him with these eyes, ones that he cannot resist.

“Yes. Really.”, Junmyeon knew that he would have to handle a mess for this, but he says it anyway, “You know what, Hunnie? After this schedule, why don’t we travel for a week, just you and me, wherever you want to go.”

“Travel? Only us? But what about the company?”, Sehun asks, his voice trembling a bit, afraid of being disappointed.

“I’ll work it out with them, what do you say? Should we give it a go? I saw you don’t have a schedule after this work you have here.”

When Sehun broke out in a smile and the light started coming back into his eyes, Junmyeon felt a heavy weight lifting in his chest.

“Let’s go! I’m in. God, I missed you a lot, Junmyeon.”

“I missed you too! Where should we go?”

“How about LA? Or maybe Paris? What do you think?”

“Well, the Louvre does sound lovely right now. We can recreate those old shots we did there before!”

“Sure, I’ll give you my excess baggage so you can pack your shoes in.”

“Someone’s teasing, huh?”, Junmyeon said but laughed at the same time.

When Sehun laughed along with him, he knew that everything he will be doing to make their Paris trip happen will be very well worth it.

And when Sehun saw Junmyeon’s face smiling at him and looking at him with those eyes filled with love, he felt like the luckiest person alive. Suddenly, everything felt calm in his world, and then there was peace.

There are some things in this world that are worth waiting for, it can be a small thing like a cup of perfectly brewed coffee or something bigger like finally being able to build your own company or it can be love and for Sehun, it was this moment right here. Nothing could be more perfect than this.

As he laid in bed with Junmyeon that night, wrapped up tightly in his warm embrace, he realized this was definitely worth all those sleepless nights, all the times he cried himself to sleep, because the good outweighs the bad.

There are some people that are worth the wait, and Junmyeon? **Well, he was worth every single second of it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you want me to write stories for you or you want to check out more of my stories, you can check out my profile in Twitter here [ @junmyeon31](www.twitter.com/junmyeon31t)


End file.
